A Páscoa do Zodíaco
by Ggs Satoru
Summary: Os cavaleiros de bronze estão ansiosos para a Páscoa! Pois Saori finalmente resolve lhes presentear! Acompanhe este dia histórico!   Contém uma surpresa na fic para vocês, o romance é mais por conta dela


Yo minna-san! Estou aqui para não deixar essa data especial em branco, que é a PÁSCOA!

Vou logo avisando: SAINT SEIYA não é meu! É de Kurumada-sama! E as marcas de ovos também não. (Lógicamente xD)

_Assim como nós, os cavaleiros também comemoram esta data festiva! A páscoa! E vocês irão acompanhar a comemoração deles!_

* * *

><p><strong>Em um dia tranquilo na Mansão Kido...<strong>

-HEY! EU QUERO ORDEM AQUI! O-R-D-E-M!

**Er... Bem, em um dia tranqu-** (-PAREM JÁ! BADERNEIROS!) **_Mas que mer- _NA PÁSCOA DA MANSÃO KIDO...**

Seiya: -Cama ae, Tatsume! Nós já estamos indo!

Tatsume: É pra ir... MAS QUIETOS!

Hyoga: -Tá, tá...

Tatsume: -Srta. Saori!

Saori: Sim?

Tatsume: -Só são esses... _inúteis_ mesmo?

Os cinco cavaleiros de Bronze: -HEEEY!

Saori: -TATSUME! E sim, são só eles mesmo...

Shun: -Saori, se me permite dizer... A senhorita tem 88 cavaleiros... E só presenteará 5?

Saori: -Claro, mas acho que daqui a pouco serão 4...

Shun: - Tá, tá, parei...

Os cinco cavaleiros, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya e Ikki, se sentam ao redor de Saori, que começa a falar...

Saori: Meus queridos cavaleiros...

Shun sussurra para Hyoga: ()-Queridos cavaleiros? Sei...

Hyoga para Shun: ()- Ela fala "Queridos" querendo falar "Querido"... Para o jumento alado... ¬¬

Shun: ()- Pois é...

Saori: Se os dois "senhoritos" me deixarem continuar... Enfim, estou aqui para avisar que vou lhes dar a melhor coisa da páscoa... CHOCOLATE!

Shun: -() Ai... Egoísta... _Melhor coisa da páscoa..._Bah!

Hyoga: ()- Pois é... Depois de tudo que passamos, a melhor coisa da páscoa seria paz...

Shun: ()-E não uma chata nos perturbando... ¬¬

Hyoga: ()-Tirou as palavras da minha boca... e.e

Seiya: ()- SÓ as palavras? E a vir-

Shun: ()-Seiya... A Saoriii...

Seiya: *Olhando Saori soltando fogo pelo nariz* Desculpe-me ^^

Saori: *Desanuviando a expressão* Bem... Como eu ia dizendo... CHOCOLATES! TATSUMEEEE! OS CHOCOLATES DOS CAVALEIROS!

Tatsume: -Sim, srta! - E vai correndo pegar os doces. Enquanto isso, cinco jovens cavaleiros estão super ansiosos em redor da menina que é a atual encarnação de sua deusa protetora. E em uma vila longe dali, alguns cavaleiros de prata comemoram a páscoa normalmente, pois estão cientes que a jovem deusa não irá os at- COF! COF!- chamar. E no santuário, 14 cavaleiros de Ouro xingam a menina Saori, apesar de, no fundo, estarem amando _não_ presença dela. (Ggs-san: Orra! Que ísso, jovem? Ggs Satoru: Ora, é uma narração XDDD)

Seiya: -Ai meu Zeus... Quais serão os nossos chocolates?

Shun: -Fi-ca qui-e-to, SEIYA!

Seiya: -Tá, tá...

Tatsume: -Aqui estão!

Saori: -Muito bem, aqui estão: Hyoga!

Hyoga: Sim?

Saori: ... Seu ovo, oras ¬¬

Hyoga se levanta e pega seu ovo da páscoa. Olha para ele com certa estranheza, mas agradece Saori e se senta novamente.

Hyoga: -()Hey Shun, ovo pequeno, não? o.o

Shun: -()Pois é... Olha Hyoga! Tem alguma coisa dentro!

Hyoga: ()-Opa! Deixe-me ver...*Abre o ovo* Er...

Shun: ()-O que foi?

Hyoga: ()-Um mini-cisne... Que isso, meu? o.o

Shun: ()-Liga não...

Saori: -Shun! Seu ovo!

Shun: -Sim, srta.!

Shun se levanta e pega seu ovo. Quando se senta...

Shun: ()-E isso, o que é? Um ovo?

Hyoga: ()-heheheh É um ovo sim...

Shun: ()-Nossos ovos são caseiros, não?

Hyoga: ()-São sim. E a embalagem do seu é...

Shun: ()-Rosa... -.-'''

Ikki: ()-Shun, se quiser, eu mato ela... Quer?

Shun: ()-Não precisa disso, nii-san! É só uma cor.

Ikki: -hum...

Saori: -Shiryu, seu ovo!

Shiryu pega o ovo, e... - Ai caramba... o.o

Seiya: -Shiryu! Qual é o seu?

Shiryu: -Dragon Ball!

Seiya: -Ah tá... xDD

Saori: -Ikki, seu ovo!

Ikki ergue o braço, Saori ergue as sombrancelhas. Ikki continua com o braço erguido e Saori começa a se irritar. Passa uns dois minutos e Ikki continua com a braço levantado. Saori se irrita e joga o ovo em Ikki.

Shun: -Nii-san, qual é o seu ovo?

Ikki: *Olha o ovo* -Harry Potter... ¬¬

Seiya: -O que isso tem a ver com o Ikki...

Saori: -Seiya *Toda carinhosa*

Seiya: -Sim, Saori-san?

Saori: -Primeiro, já ouviu falar em "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix"?

Seiya: ... AH TÁ! Já ouvi sim... Agora entendi.

Saori: -Ótimo. E segundo... FIQUE CALADO E VENHA PEGAR SEU OVO!

Seiya, assim como Ikki, só ergue o braço. Porém, Saori entrega calmamente o ovo ao cavaleiro de Pegaso.

Ikki: ()-Filha da mãe...

Shun e Hyoga: ()-Concordo plenamente!

Seiya: *Abre o embrulho e vê o ovo (sim, o dele estava _lindamente_ embrulhado)* AAAAAHHHHHH! SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAN! MUITO OBRIGADO!

Saori: De nada, Seiya... =D *Feliz por ver seu querido cavaleiro feliz*

Todos olhavam assustados para a cena. Até o cavaleiro de Fênix. Principalmente o cavaleiro de Fênix.

Ikki: -E... Er...Seiya?

Seiya: -Fala!

Ikki: -Q-qual foi seu ovo?

Seiya: -ESSEEEEEEEEE! *0* -Mostra o ovo para Ikki, que cai para trás.

Tatsume: -Qual é o ovo do Seiya, Ikki?

Ikki: -... Kinder Ovo Maxi...

Seiya: -*0*

E assim, a páscoa transcorre tranquilamente na Mansão Kido...

Seiya: -hehehe... Vou levar esses ovos para os dourados... -Olha para os ovos- huahuahauhauh xDDDD

**FIM (?)**

* * *

><p><em>Okay, minna-san. Admito que esse seria o fim de um capítulo, até de uma fic. Maaas, eu vou botar um Bônus! Porém, vou lhes dar um aviso: Esse bônus tem yaoi. Escutou? (LEU?) YAOI. Se não gosta desse gênero, pare de ler por aqui mesmo e considere só a fic a cima, e não o bônus, quando mandar suas reviews! o Então, se você for parar por aqui, desde já faço meu pedido: DEIXEM REVIEWS! E também, lhes desejo uma FELIZ PÁSCOA!_

* * *

><p>Para você que vai continuar, bom bônus para você! o

* * *

><p>Seiya chega no santuário, e já se prepara para encarar a -<em>difícil<em>- caminhada. Começa a subir para a casa de Áries, já reclamando do excesso de escadas que tem tanto no santuário de Athena, quanto no Mekai. Mas como um cavaleiro, seu fôlego estava um pouco que intacto, ao chegar na casa de Áries. Porém, constatou que não havia ninguém lá. Logo ouviu, pelo o cosmo, o Protetor da casa, dizendo que todos se encontravam no salão do Grande Mestre.

Continua andando, até que chega na casa de Touro. Logo, seus pensamentos voltam-se para a briga contra o Protetor desta casa. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Mesmo depois daquela "guerra" contra Saga maligno, que ceifou seis dos cavaleiros Dourados, Aldebaran tornou-se seu amigo.

Já estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos, que nem notou que havia chegado na casa de Gêmeos. A qual não ergue nenhum labirinto para impedir sua passagem.

Logo, já estava no salão do Grande Mestre. Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam na mesa, exceto Aiolos, que estava em um canto abrindo alegremente a embalagem de seu ovo que recebeu de seu amigo Shura, e Mu, que estava em outro canto com Kiki, que falava sobre ovos, chocolates, doces, páscoa, _concerto de armaduras _(na qual Mu prontamente o cortou), etc...

Aldebaran: Seiya! Como vai? O que faz aqui?

Seiya: Oi Deba! Oi pessoal! Eu vim trazer ovos^^

Shion (Grande Mestre): Ah sim... Pode entregar... Pegaso?

Seiya: -Sim?

Shion: Trouxe o meu, não?

Seiya: -Claaaaaaaaro que sim! o/

E Seiya começa a entregar os ovos.

Seiya: -Aqui está o seu, Kiki!

Kiki pega o ovo e... -VALEU SEIYA! GANHEI KINDER! MESTRE MUU! EU - GANHEI - UM -KINDEEEEEER!

Mu: -É, você ganhou... -.-''''

Seiya: -E Mu, aqui está o seu! o/

Kiki olha de cara feia para Seiya, que logo entende e diz: -Não se preocupe, Mestre de melhor amigo é meu amigão! o/ - Kiki relaxa. Mas teve _sim_ motivos de preocupar-se, pois, se bem conhecia o cavaleiro alado, sabia de sua mania de dar presentes engraçadinhos (para ele, Seiya. Para os "presenteados" era extremamente sem graça, por isso é engraça_dinho_. Entende? XDDDD)

Mu abre o embrulho e arregala os olhos: -Seiya? o.o Isso é... é...

Seiya: -Ferrero Rocher! XDDD Combina contigo, né? XDDD

Mu: -^^''' Valeu, Seiya...

Seiya: Nada... DEBA! Seu ovo! o/

Aldebaran: Opa! Me dá! Me dá ele! o/

Seiya: Sim! o/ -Seiya entrega o ovo para Aldebaran, que abre o embrulho e- SEIYA! VALEU, CARA! Um ovo da copa do mundo! Deixe-me ver o nome... "Rumo ao Hexa!" Nós conseguiremos em 2014, que vai ser no meu Brasil... Aiaiaiai... *-* Origado!

- Nada... SAGA! Aqui está o seu! *hehehehehe*

Saga: -Obrigada. -Abre o embrulho e- ... hihihihehehehahahaha É MEU! TODO MEU! -Todos o olham com uma expressão mortificada- Er... Brincadeira gente! 1° de Abril passou, mas ainda estamos em Abril!

Alguns cavaleiros: hahahahahahahaha! XDDD

Outros cavaleiros (Como Shura, Shaka e Shion): e.e

* * *

><p>Qual era o ovo de Saga? Mundy, assim como o ovo de Kanon.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanon: -Até eu, né...<p>

Saga: -Liga não... -Abraça o irmão, dizendo- Pelo menos, nós temos o "mundo" em nossas mãos! Vamos governá-los juntos? xD

Kanon: -Opa! É claro que sim! xD

Seiya: -Máscara de Morte! o/ Seu ovo! Ah! Já que você está com Afrodite, dou o dele também! o/ Aqui! -Entrega os três ovos, sendo dois de Afrodite, que gargalha sonoramente. Máscara só resmunga e, ao olhar para os ovos de Afrodite, lança um olhar mortal à Seiya.

DM: -Seiya... Que tipos de ovos são esses?

Dite: -Deixa, Maskinha. Leve na esportiva! xD

DM: -Tá Seiya, você só não levou de presente de páscoa uma passagem pro Mekai só de ida porque Fiore não se importa. u.u

Seiya: -xD

* * *

><p>Quais eram os ovos? Do Máscara era Garoto "Porque você é um moleque! xD -By: Seiya" e do Dite eram Baton e Beijinho.<p>

* * *

><p>Seiya: -Aiolia! Seu ovo! o - Entrega para Aiolia, que não entende a "brincadeira" da vez. Seiya, percebendo, diz: - Oras, você não é elétrico? Então, esse ovo lembra seus golpes.

* * *

><p>Seu ovo? Chokito.<p>

* * *

><p>Seiya: -Er...hehehehe... DOHKO! Seu ovo!<p>

Os cavaleiros de Ouro olham assustados para Seiya. Até Dohko. Principalmente Dohko. Depois, seus olhares caem em Shaka, o _sexto_ cavaleiro. Mas, ao ver dos cavaleiros, o cavaleiro de Virgem nem se importou com o "esquecimento" de Seiya. Dohko recebe o ovo, agredece e abre o embrulho, gargalhando em seguida.

* * *

><p>Seu ovo? Diplomata.<p>

* * *

><p>Seiya: -Milo! Seu ovo! Aproveito e entrego o do Kamus, também! o

Os dois recebem os ovos. Milo, olhando o seu e o de seu parceiro, começa a gargalhar desencontradamente. Kamus só lança um olhar congelante para ele e para Seiya. Assim que os Dourados avistaram o ovo de Kamus (já que ele tentava, discretamente, esconder o ovo), caíram na gargalhada. Até mesmo Kiki acompanhou as risadas...

Kiki: HUAHAUHAUHAUHAU! COF! HUAHAUHAU... COF! COF! -... De um jeito bem estranho, fazendo Mu cair da cadeira.

Mu: -Kiki!

Kiki: hauhauhauha! Eu?

Mu: -... FICA QUIETO, FALA BAIXO, RIA BAIXO, E, se você não quiser comer LÁ EM BAIXO, fica sentado aí!

Kiki: o.o (Assim como alguns cavaleiros, mas eles logo voltam a gargalhar)

Kamus: -Seiya, _je vais_ fazerr um belo esquife de gelo de você! Olha o que você fez com o _Milô_! _Il_ não para de rirr!

As gargalhadas aumentam, agora pelo sotaque de Kamus, acompanhado por um biquinho gracioso, o que fez o francês se arrepender de ter aberto a boca.

* * *

><p>Seus ovos? De Milo era o Sem Parar e de Kamus, Era do Gelo.<p>

* * *

><p>Seiya se encaminha ao canto onde está Aiolos, agora conversando com Shura, para lhe entregar o ovo. Enquanto isso...<p>

Kiki: -Hey, mestre!

Mu: -Sim?

Kiki: -O senhor percebeu o ovo que o Seiya pretende dar ao Shaka?

Mu: -o.O Não. Porque?

Kiki: -Olha. É aquele ali. -Kiki aponta. Mu, ao conseguir ver o ovo, arregala os olhos, enquanto Kiki tem uma crise de risos ao seu lado.

Mu: -Quero nem ver... Quando ele receber o ovo, o Seiya vai conhecer os 6 mundos de uma só vez... x.x

Kiki: -Ahh... Dá um jeito! xD

Mu: -o.o Como?

Kiki: -Oras, assim... -E conta o seu "plano".

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Seiya: Aiolos! Seu ovo! Ah! Assim eu entrego o do Shura e pronto! -Entrega os ovos. Shura abre um sorriso. Aiolos ergue as sobrancelhas, não entendendo o significado de seu ovo.

Shura: -Só porque eu sou espanhol, né...

Seiya: -XD Exato!

Aiolos: -O que o meu tem a ver?

Seiya: -Tudo! Você é demais Aiolos! Se sacrificou pela deusa Atena! Sempre esteve ao lado dela! Você é meu ídolo!

Aiolos: -Er... Obrigado... Seiya!

Todos: oooohhhhh... *-*

Seiya: -o.O Por que olham assim?

Aiolos: -Liga não... ^^'

* * *

><p>Os ovos? De Shura era Fiesta e de Aiolos, Os Incríveis.<p>

* * *

><p>Seiya: -Shion! O seu ovo, Grande Mestre! o

Shion recebe o ovo e, com cara de WTF, pergunta: -E que quer dizer o ovo, Seiya?

Seiya: -Simples! Você, meu caro, passou anos e anos vivo, sem o dom de Athena, né Dohko?

Dohko: xD

Shion: -Ah... Entendi. xD

* * *

><p>Seu ovo? Passatempo.<p>

* * *

><p>Seiya: -E então... SHAKAAA! SEU OVOOO! XDDD<p>

Kiki: -Acha que deu certo? AI -Derruba o brinquedo que tenta montar (Ele ganhou um KINDER, sacou? xD)

Mu: -Claro que vai. E Kiki, deixe-me ver esse brinquedo. -Se senta ao lado de Kiki (no chão), para tentar montar o brinquedo junto com seu aprendiz, mas de frente para a mesa (curiosidade mata, Muzin xD).

Shaka recebe o ovo e joga um olhar mortal para Seiya, que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto como alguns Dourados. O embrulho já denunciava o ovo.

Qual era o embrulho, caro leitor? Barbie! B-A-R-B-I-E.

O cavaleiro de Virgem, só pro extrema educação, desiste da ideia de jogar o ovo e o cavaleiro de bronze longe e abre o embrulho do ovo. Todos (Exceto Shion, Saga, Mu e Shura), que estavam com um enorme sorriso, quase gargalhando, engolem o riso que viria e arregalam os olhos. Até Shaka os arregalou (sem explosão nenhuma, leitoras(es)). Principalmente Shaka os arregalou. O ovo, para a surpresa dele e de vários cavaleiros de Ouro, não era Barbie.

Era Diamante Negro! o.o

Shaka olha assustado para Seiya: -Pegaso? o.O

Seiya: -Hey! Não fui eu que fiz isso! Era da Barbie, meu!

Shaka: -Então... Quem trocou o ovo?

Os olhares de todos pararam sobre um canto do salão, onde tinha uma cadeira desocupada, pois seu ocupante estava sentado ao lado dela.

Enquanto isso, no dito cujo (canto)...

Kiki: -Caramba, mestre! Isso está difícil! o.o

Mu: -Pois é! Concertar armadura está me parecendo mais fácil do que montar esse brinquedo. Espera... argh... Consegui encaixar!

Kiki: -Boa Mestre! Mais alguns!

Mu: -Isso! Me empresta o boneco. - Kiki o entrega- E essa perna aqui, ó- mostra para Kiki, que de repente fica com um sorriso suave no rosto.- Você coloca assim... Er... Argh... Caramba... Entra per... -Pára ao sentir sentir alguém segurando suas mãos. -Er... -Ergue o rosto e encontra um par de olhos azuis, brilhantes, lhe fitando. O dono deles sorri.

Shaka: -Eu ajudo.

Cavaleiros de Ouro: ^^

Seiya: -()Vai começar...

Aiolos: -()Calma Seiya... Isso é normal ^^

E assim, a páscoa transcorria tranquilamente no santuário.

Er... Bem... Até que...

_(De Noite)_

Kiki: -Vou comer cho-co-la-te! -Abre a geladeira, mas o ovo que ali se encontra o surpreende. -MESTRE MUUUUU!

-... *Sem resposta*

Kiki vai até a porta do quarto e tenta novamente: -MESTRE! MESTRE MUU!

-...*S R*

Kiki ouve alguns barulhos, o que confirma que Mu se encontra no quarto, então ele tenta novamente: -MUUUU! MESTREEEE!

Mu:(Dentro do quarto) ¬¬

Kiki: -Aí! Desisto! Culpa do loiro aguado! ¬¬ Mas quer saber... É chocolate! De qualquer jeito, não deixa de ser chocolate! Então... VAMOS COMER!

O jovem aprendiz leva o ovo consigo para sala e começa a comer, nem ligando -_não mais_- para a embalagem da... Barbie. xD

**FIM!**

* * *

><p><em>Yo Minna-san! Você que leu até aqui, é porque o Yaoi "Te gusta" né? ^^ À mim, também...<em>

_Estou aqui para pedir suas opiniões, please, e as Reviews de Catch the Ball! _

_MANDEM REVIEWS, MINNA-SAN! E..._

_Ggs-san: UMA..._

_Ggs Satoru: FELIZ..._

_As duas: PÁSCOA PARA VOCÊ!_

_**Ggs Satoru - 24/04/2011**_

(-E você, já sentiu o cosmo?

-Pára com isso! Ggs-san!

-xD)


End file.
